Months and Years
by Serenity Darkness
Summary: A romance blossems between Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth
1. Birthday Surprises

Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now on to the legal stuff. I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would love to. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at Serenity_darknss@artlover.com As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day.   
  
Months and Years  
  
Story 1: Serenity's Birthday Surprise  
  
By: Serenity Darkness  
  
Many months and years ago there lived a young girl by the name of Serenity. She was a fair skinned beauty, with long silver hair, that she kept in two buns. Each bun had a beautiful streamer of silver hair flowing down gently to her dainty feet. Her eyes were as blue as the clearest crystal, and her smile could light up the darkest of corners, bringing warmth into any heart. This young girl was a princess and not only was she the most powerful princess in the solar system but, many a prince who set eyes on her considered her a very rare and precious jewel. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was proud of her daughter and would do anything to protect her, she would even give her life for her only daughter.  
  
On Princess Serenity's 16th birthday, the young and rather well developed, Serenity went for a walk out in the garden. "Princess, don't go too far, you know that we must get ready for the ball tonight!" one of Serenity's Ladies in waiting, and protectors called out to her. "Don't worry Rei, I won't go out to far! I'm just going for a walk in the garden!" She called back as she continued to walk deeper into the garden not really worrying about what Rei had said. The path that she had chosen to walk that day took her to one of her favorite spots in the garden, a small gazebo, that she loved to sit in and watch the birds, or just read a book. Today, however; she noticed that there was someone else in the gazebo, a young man she had never seen before and she deiced to approached him with caution.  
  
As Princess Serenity came closer to the gazebo she studied the young man and what he was doing carefully . He was sitting upon one of the benches in the gazebo reading a book, as she got closer she saw that his head down and his hair was covering his eyes so she couldn't make out any of his features well, and his raven black hair fell into his eyes so she couldn't see them either. As she approached the gazebo she took a step up, the heels she was wearing at the time making a small clicking sound upon the marble.  
  
The young man looked up from his book in surprise and gasped as his gaze landed upon her. She to gasped in surprised as her eyes met his ocean blue eyes and a small blush developed on her face. He stood up as she continued to her ascent up the stairs of the gazebo. "I'm sorry to startle you sir, I didn't think anyone would be here." She said looking at him, the blush still on her face. "It's Ok miss, it was rather quiet, and I wouldn't mind having some company to pass the time, and I've read this book quite often. Please have a seat." He said as he smiled to her and offered her his seat. Serenity smiled and walked over to have a seat upon the bench and he sat down next to her.   
  
"I'm Prince Endymion of Earth, and who might I ask do I have the pleasure of meeting on this fine day?" Endymion asked looking at Serenity and taking in the beauty that had appeared before him. "Thank you your highness, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon, I'm pleased to meet you." Serenity replied as she gazed upon him with a slight longing in her eyes and a blush straight across her face. "I am glad I have the honor of meeting you Princess Serenity." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. She blushed softly at the kiss upon her hand and smiled a bit "Please just call me Serenity, as long as my mother isn't around I dont have to worry about formalities." She said as he nodded "All right then Serenity." He said nodding at her request.   
  
"I haven't met anyone from Earth before, would you please, tell me what's it like?" She asked him as she smiled as they spoke. "Well, there isn't much say about my home planet, that hasn't been said before, but we do have plenty of flowers. We have what are called oceans, a wonderful breeze that floats by at any given time during the days, and maybe if your mother lets you visit , I would love to have the honor of showing you around, because my planet is something that must be experienced," he said as he smiled and then brushed his hand against her cheek causing her blush to brighten just a bit.  
  
"But here something from my planet, it's called a rose. It doesn't compare to your timeless beauty but I think it's the perfect compliment." Endymion said as he pulled a red rose out of thin air and handed it to Serenity. Her mouth fell open at receiving such a simple gift, all her life she was used to receiving jewels and items of value from the many men that had sought her hand in marriage, and yet Endymion's gift was so simple that she considered it perfect, and that made her happy. "Thank you." She said taking the rose and sniffing it lightly. Endymion smiled as he watched her with the rose.   
  
However their perfect silence was shattered at the sound of someone calling for the princess. "Princess Serenity, were are you!" Serenity sighed as she stood and turned towards the entrance of the garden. "I'm coming!" She replied, and then turned back to Endymion. "I'm sorry but I must leave, will you be at the ball tonight?" she asked him, hope shining in her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes I will, I hope to see you there." He said as he kissed her cheek softly. Serenity's blush grew brighter as she smiled and nodded "Of course then… I will see you soon enough" She said returning the kiss on his cheek as she turned and left the gazebo, the sound of her heels upon the marble clicking softly and her kiss lingering on his cheek.  
  
When Serenity emerged from the garden she had a soft smile and blush on her face and a rose in her hands when she walked into the palace to get ready for the ball. "Serenity, were have you been? " Her mother asked when she saw her daughter walking into the palace. "In the gazebo mother, I met a wonderful young man, and he gave me this rose." Princess Serenity said as she spun around in front of her mother while holding the rose in her hands. Queen Serenity watched her daughters actions and smiled.   
  
She knew the rose in her daughters hands only come from Earth, and that meant that the Prince was some were around the palace grounds at this very moment. "Serenity, dear you need to go up to your room and get dressed, the guests will be arriving soon, and the ball will start soon, I want you to be ready." Queen Serenity said as she smiled at her daughter, the daughter her goddess had blessed her with. "Yes mother." Princess Serenity said, as she seemed to be floating on air as she walked to her room.  
  
Princess Serenity stood in the middle her room when her best friend Rei came in. "Serenity, Is it true? You met a young man out in the gazebo today?" Rei asked her as she closed and locked the door behind her. "Yes I did, and he is so sweet, he gave me this as a present. He said it's called a rose, and it comes from earth. You know I've always wanted to go to earth." Serenity said as she sat down on her bed smiling and laying back. She was a happy girl and appeared to be day dreaming. "Oh Serenity, one day you'll get your wish to go to earth, but right now you have to get ready for the ball." Rei said sitting down next to her friend smiling at the expression on Serenity's face. "Oh all right." Serenity said as she sat up and began to take off her dress, while Rei took down her hair and began to brush it out.   
  
About 30 minutes later Serenity was sitting at her vanity while Rei did her hair and she applied her make up, she was just about ready for the ball, and it had already started of course, but the guest of honor was the last to arrive, something her mother had taught her while growing up. "Now one more twist and it should be done." Rei said as she put the last twist into Serenity's hair finishing the last ondogo.   
  
Once she had put on her makeup, which was a light pink color she smiled and picked up the rose that, Endymion had given her earlier. Rei smiled as she had an idea. "Serenity give me the rose please." She said, Serenity looked at Rei with questioning written on her face as she gave Rei the rose. With just a few twists of the vine and a bit of Mars magic the rose was now attached to the left bun of Serenity's hair. Serenity smiled at what she saw and looked up at Rei and hugged her friend close "You are such a wonderful friend." Serenity said as she released the girl "Thanks, now I better get down there." Rei said leaving.  
  
When Serenity stood up and stretched, and looked at the full sized mirror infront of her and smiled with pleasure at the reflection that looked back at her. Her silver hair shining like a white winter's day and her eyes were brought out to a very crystal clear blue. Her dress was rather simple, it cascaded from her ample breast to the floor. Four medium sized golden circles and small pearls lined the bust area of her dress and fanned out from there to a slim dress that hugged the curves of her body, giving her the appearance of being older than 16. With that she walked towards the door of her room and exited closing the door behind her.  
  
Serenity was still in a slight daze from earlier that morning when she walked out the room that she didn't notice the young man walking down the hall. "Oops I'm sorry sir I didn't see you coming." Serenity said as she looked up into a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes. "It's all right Serenity, I was just on my way to try to find you actually, I was wondering if I could accompany you down to the ball." Endymion said as he bowed to Serenity. Serenity blushed slightly as she heard what he said and nodded "Thank you Endymion, I would be delighted if you accompanied me down to the ball." Serenity said softly with a blush as Endymion held out his arm for her to take, she took it and smiled softly.   
  
At that exact moment Queen Serenity was walking down the hall when she saw the two walking down the hall towards the steps. " Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, I see the two of you have already met." She said walking up behind the two. "Yes your majesty, and I must say that your daughter is the most beautiful young woman that I have ever laid my eyes upon." Endymion said as he kissed Princess Serenity's hand causing her to blush, while Queen Serenity stood there and smiled. "Thank you Prince Endymion, I see you have also gotten my daughters heart. Well since I see you're already going to escort her down to the ball, I wont have to tell you to do so anyway." Queen Serenity said as she smiling at them. "I also have an announcement concerning the both of you." The Queen continued her statement as she left the area and headed to the stairway to enter the ball herself.   
  
"An announcement? What could it be?" Princess Serenity asked herself out loud not expecting anyone to reply to her questions. "I don't have a clue Serenity, but what ever it I'm sure your mother has a good reason to make it. Shall we go?" He answered her and held out his arm. Serenity smiled and took his offered arm again smiling to him. "Yes, lets go.." she said as they two began to make their way towards the staircase.  
  
As they approached the stairway they saw Queen Serenity standing at the top. She was getting ready to descend, for the moment she was enjoying the sight before her as everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time. She looked over at one of the announcers and smiled. The announcer nodded in reply and signaled the trumpeters who began the fan fair. As she began her decent down the steps she looked over at the two and smiled softly knowing that just by looking at the two she had defiantly come to the right decision. As she reached the bottom of the steps the trumpeters ceased their playing, and the Queen walked up to a microphone that had been set up for her when she made the announcement that would not only change the lives of her daughter and the prince of earth , but that would also change the relationship between earth and the moon.   
  
Everything came to a halt as the Queen stood in front of the microphone. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, it's nice to have you all present on this wonderful 30th of June, and I do hope you are enjoying yourselves. Today is the 16th birthday of my daughter, Princess Serenity, and I know you all wanted to be able to be here to wish her well on this day of rejoicing that my mother, and our Goddess, Selene, gave us the pleasure of having being able to enjoy such a jewel as my daughter. Let us show our respects to our Goddess by inviting her to join us in this wonders day!" Serenity said as a figure slowly faded into place at the top of the stairs.   
  
There stood the Goddess that was responsible for the Moon Kingdom, and the mother of the current Moon Queen, Selene. It was well known that Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity were related to the Goddess. Selene had the same crystal blue eyes and same Silver hair as her daughter and granddaughter. Selene seemed to float down the steps in such a regal manner that many could not help but stare. Here they were looking at the one who was responsible for them all being able to live here. Selene stepped up to the microphone and smiled before she began to speak. "I'm honored to be here to witness the coming of age of my own angel and granddaughter, Princess Serenity." Selene said as she looked up towards the stairs awaiting the entrance of her granddaughter and her soon to be husband.   
  
At that moment Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walked towards the landing at the top of the stairs. They stopped for a moment and Endymion could feel Serenity shaking a bit "My gods, there are so many people." She whispered to him as she looked down at all those gathered among them. "Don't think about Sere, you can either look forward like you are looking through something or look at me when we walk down, but always remember to smile." Endymion said. She nodded softly and deiced to looked straight ahead a small smile on her as lips as she deiced to think about the moments before this that she spent in the gazebo with him.   
  
That worked as she didnt trip, and didnt make a big show as she had in times past, it was defiantly something that showed a bit as she had grown up some, and before she knew she was standing between her mother and grandmother. The audience was still silent as the Queen moved to speak "A decision has been made concerning the future of the Moon, and the future of the Earth, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, decision also concerning your futures, and this could not have come at a better time, and with the way the two of you have been getting along on this day I have no doubt that this will be a perfect match. I want to formally announce the arranged engagement of Princess Serenity of the Moon to Prince Endymion of Earth." Queen Serenity said while looking at the two shocked faces of the young adults. "Now Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will share the first dance." Selene said as she stood next to Queen Serenity.   
  
The lights in the ballroom began to dim down as a spot light focused on the Prince and Princess just as the music started to play. Endymion bowed to Serenity as he took her hand and lead her out onto the middle of the ballroom floor before they began to dance. "Endymion, I can't believe this, normally I would revolt as soon as this is over but... I wouldn't begin to think of it, you make me happy, even on this only our first meeting ever." Serenity said as she looked up at Endymion as he held her in his arms while they danced. "I know Serenity, I can't believe it either, but this is one of the best announcements that could have ever been made." He said as while spinning her around. "Though I know that it would have happened sooner or later, weather they announced it or I had the chance to ask it personally myself." He said again as she was pulled closer into his embrace. "Really Endymion? You would have asked me to be your wife on your own without our parents interference?" She asked him as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "Yes Serenity I would have." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her parted lips. Just like that the song ended, and applause was heard all over the palace, and the party really began then.  
  
Ah a birthday, such a wonderful time for love and happiness... so now this part of our story ends with many more months and years to go... as this story of Princess Serenity and her love Prince Endymion will continue... A couple in love, meeting of his parents, that's where the next story shall begin. 


	2. Story 2 Depature

Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now on to the legal stuff. I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would love to. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at Serenity_darknss@artlover.com As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day.   
  
Months and Years   
  
Story 2 :Departure  
  
By Serenity Darkness  
  
After their frst real kiss Endymion led Serenity out of the ball room from one of the many large doors that where around the ball room. The many guests had started dancing again and Queen Serenity and Selene were busy with some of the other guests so neither of them saw Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion leave the dance floor towards the balony, though Princess Rei of Mars had deffintly seen it. Though she didnt want to inturpte the two.   
  
Endymion and Serenity walked back to the place of their first meeting that day, the Gazebo in the garden of the moon palace and there they sat to simply watch the stars shining in the night sky. "Serenity..." Endymion began as he sat next to her. "Yes?" Seerentiy said as she looked over at him, her eyes shown with the light of the stars in them "Do you belive in love at first sight?" He asked her while he turned to her. "Yes, i always have ever since i was little." She said as she smiled softly "Why do you ask?" She asked him as she wonderd what brought on this sudden question.  
  
"Well for the longest time i always thought it was but a fairy tale, just as i had always thought the Precious Jewel Princess was a fairy tail." He said as he watched her face. "Precious Jewel Princess? Who is she? For if she is a Fiary Tale i've never heard of her before." She said as she looked at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. He looked surprise thinking she knew what the men of the universe called her. "You've never hear of the Precious Jewel Princess ?" He asked her in surpries. "No i havent, would you tell me who she is, or at least describe her to me.? " She asked him and he nodded as he thought of the best way to describe what was infront of him.   
  
"She was a fair skinned beauty, with long silver hair, that she kept in two buns. Each bun had a beautiful streamer of silver hair flowing down gently to her dainty feet. Her eyes were as blue as the clearest crystal, and her smile could light up the darkest of corners, bringing warmth into any heart. This young girl was a princess and not only was she the most powerful princess in the solar system but, many a prince who set eyes on her considered her a very rare and precious jewel, her name... well she's you Serenity" Edymion said as he looked at her and placed one of his hands agaisnt her cheek. "Me? But where did these descriptions of me come from?" Serentiy asked as she looked a bit more surprised "Well they came from those males that came before me trying to request your hand in marraige, that both you and your mother turned down." He said as he watchd her face.  
  
Serenity was indeed surprised by this, she never knew that she had been considerd a precious jewel, not in theleast as she sighed softly and looked at him smiling. "Well then i guess they will not be jelous of you then." She said with a laugh as she regained herself and enjoyed the fairy tale that was being told about her and herlooks. Endymion to laughed as he watched her expression change from shcok to joy. "I guess so." He said as he leand over and kissed her softly.   
  
She smiled and kissed him back softly as they parted to look at th sky again the stars were shining brigt, as if they all knew that a new love had been born on this night, and te happiness was felt in every corner of the universe. "Serentiy/..." he began again a bit lost in thought. "Yes?" She said softly as she turned to look at him again. "I have to return home within the next few days..." Eyndymion continued, Serenity's fac fell, she was saddend to hee the news that he had to return home soon for they had only just met and not had that much time to spend with each other. "For how long must you stay?" She asked him as she looked at him. "I dont know yet... " he said and sighed softly. "But you only just got here." she said trying not to cry, "I know, but, i will send for you, i have to get ready for you to arrive to meet my parents." He said looking at her. "You mean your parents didnt come?" She said as she looked at him.   
  
"No, they had some other things to tend to, and sent me in their place, i guess it was for the best as they knew what was going to be said tonight." He said and then he straightend and stood up. "Whats wrong?" Serenity said as she noticed his sudden change of attitude. "We're no longer alone, who's out there?" He asked but got no answer. Serenity stood up and scanned the garedn, she knew every placement of everything in the garden and knew someone was there, and where... she stepped out of the Gazebo "Serentiy wait! It could b dangerous..." Endymion started. "I know who's here, MINAKO!!!!" She said yelling in the direction of that the person hiding was in.   
  
At the sound of her voice anther blond came out of hiding, Endymion was surprised to see her standing infront of Serenity dressed and gold with a small tierra on her head. "Minako, what are you doing out here?" Serenity asked her arms crossed as Endymion walked up behind her. "Well um,... you see... hehe..." she started and looked behind here, there was apperntly someone else there, "It was Rei's idea!" Minako said as she blushed and there was a curse from behind another bush. "Alright Rei, come out here, and bring Makoto and Ami with you." Serentiy said as she sighed.  
  
"Sorry, but it's our job, you know that Princess." Rei said asshe looked at Serenity who just shooke her head. "I know but there are times when i would like to be able to enjoy things without you guys following me." Serenity said as Rei, Ami and Makoto came out of hiding, The four girls standin infront of the two were very beautiful young women. Minako was blond, she had the same crystal blue eyes as Princess Serenity. Ami, had short clurean blue hair and eyes, while Makoto, had the most dazzling green eyes that anyone had ever seen anywere in the universe, and her chestnut brown hair matched her eyes perfecly, Rei, the last of the 4 had stunning raven black hair and a set of violet eyes that had never been seen on any female from any place, and each one of them complementeed Princess Serenity even more.  
  
"Endymion i'd like you to meet my guardiens, Princess Minako, of Venus, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Rei of Mars." She said, each young woman bowed to the princees bowed as she was introduced to the pricne. "It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Endymion." Minako said softly as she smiled. "It is nce to meet you all as well, though if you will excuse us, we do have some things we need to speak about." Endymion said. The girls nodded and turned to leave. "Go back to the party." Serenity said with a giggle and the girls smiled and laughed as they left.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, they do this quite often when they are curious aout something." Serentiy said as she looked at Edymion.,"It's ok, my gaurdiens do the same thing, thats why i gave them strick instructions as to what was acceptable from me at this party." He said as they walked back to the gazebo, his arm around her waist and she leaning against him. They returned to thei seats and retuned to their conversation. "So you wil send for me then?" She said as she looked at him." Yes i will send for you Serenity, I just dont know when." He said as he held her hand in his. "Theni will wait for your call." She said softly as she turned to look at the stars.   
  
"They are beautifl tonight arnt they?" She asked as she looked at the stars in the sky. "Not as beautiful as the one in your eyes Serenity. To you they pale in comparrison." He said as he looked at her and hen kneeld in front of her. Serenity just blushed as she looked down at Endymion down on his knee infront of her. "I will love you for the rest of my live Serenity." He said as he looked at her. "And i will lover you for the rest of mine Endymion." She said as she stood, he stood as well and pulled her into him for a deep long kiss.  
  
It wa at that moment that Minako came running back from the party, and she was out of breaht "Princess!!" She yelled breaking the couple up. "Minako whats wrong?" Serentiy said seeing te alarm in her fiend face "It's your mother, she collapsed!" Mnako said. Serenity looked at Mnako in fear for a moment bfore she took of running back towards the palace. As clumsy as she was Serentiy was nible and quick on her feet, both Endymion and Minako had a hard time keeping up with the Princess.   
  
When they got to the palace they found the pary had come to a dead halt and Queen Serentiy was laying on the floor near the punch bowel. "MOTHER!" Princess Serentiy cried when she came into the ball room, her own guards were around the queen wondering what was going on, Selene had long since departed the party before the incident, "Where are my mothers guardiens?" Serenity asked asshe looked around, they were no were to be found, "Endymioin help us, we need to get her to her room." Serenity said, Endymion nodded and picked up the Queen lightly and The other girls led him to the Queen's room.   
  
Princess Serenity stood up and watched worridly as they took her mother up the stairs in a rush before she turned to the gatherd crowd "Ladies and Gentlmen, I'm sorry, but i'm going to have to end the party early tonight, I know you all came here to have a good time but with the Queen's collaps i'm a bit worried as i'm sure all of you are, those of you who are guests int he palace tonight, i will request you all go to rooms, and those of you who are residnce here, return to your homes. Thank you" Princess Serenity said in a rather strong voice as she then turned to the front door, while her mother was out it was her job to thank the guests and wish them well.   
  
It was at least an hour before all the guests had retired to either their rooms or their homes before Serentiy got the chance to go up to see how her mother was doing. "Princess, you came none to soon, your mother just requested to see you." Rei said as she ran into the princess in the hall. "Thank you Rei." Serenity said as she walked towards her mothers room in a hurry. When she got there she found the only one left in the room was Endymion, as the other girls had been sent away by Queen Serenity. "Yes mother?" Princess Seenity said as she walked to her mothers bedised. "Are you alright Seren?" Her mother asked her as she nodded. "Good, i just had a terrible vision thats all." Queen Serenity said as she smiled and looked at the two.   
  
"What was the vision about mother?" Princess Srenity asked. Queen Serenity just looked at her daughter for a moment and was glad tha she was alright. "Not before to long, we are going to be attacked, whatever you do, do not leave Endymion's side, he is your protection just as much as your guardeins are." Queen Serenity said as she looked at the two, "I understand mother, now rest, everything will be fine." Princess Serenisy said as she kissed her mothers forhead who smiled and drifed backm off to sleep.   
  
Serenity walked out of her mother's room with Endymion at her side, and she was worried. "I dont know what to make of it Endymion..." She said as she looked at him and sighed as they walked towards the doors of her room and stood there for a moment. "I'm not sure either, she aid it will be soon, Serenity, come back with me when i leave for home." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, worry was in his deep blue eyes and she sighed softly, she didnt want to leave her mother here to face wahtever it was that was coming but her mother also bade her not to leave Endymion's side. "Let me talk with my gaurdiens, and friends first Endymion, and then my mother, I cannot bear to leave her here alone." She said, she was just as worried as he was. "I know, and i undrstand, I'll see you tommorwo morning for breakfast." He said as he kisse her on the forhead before he walked on down the hall to his rooms.  
  
Serenity opend her door and went into her room where her friends were waiting on her. They knew what had to be talked about before she even came in. "What are you going to do Sere?" Ami asked her. "I dont know, Endymion wants me t leave with him for earth when he goes back in a few days, but i dont want to leave my mother here." Serenity said as she sat down on her bed and took her hair down so it pooled onthe bed. "We know, but what else can we do, if yoru life is at stake, yoru the heir to the thrown and the chrystal, your mothers first thought is always about you Serentiy"Minako said, "If you go she will more than likely send the crystal with you, i think she knows her time is coming near, and thats what that vision was about." Rei said having been the one with the most phsyic abiliy than the others. "I guess your right, i will tell him in the morning." She siad. Everyone got up and left the princess to her own thoughts and to her own bed in which her own sleep was rought with troubled dreams.  
  
When Serenity awoke the next morning she had hardly had much sleep at all and was very tiredwhen Edynion came to the door of her room. "Serenity?" She heard his voice on the other side of her door followed by a light knocking. "Just a momment Edymion" She said as she got out of bed. She usualy slept in the nude so she grabbed a robe and opend the door to let him in. Something that she normaly would not do but she needed to speak with him without her guardiens listining in on their conversation. "Serenity, i brought you breakfast." Endymion said as she opend the door and smiled. "Thank you... come in Endymion, i do need to talk to you." She said as she stepped back from her door.   
  
Endymion walked in and noticed the dissaray of her room he wasnt expecting to see her room like this, much less was he expting to see her room at all so soon. She closed the door behind him. "Have a seat." She said as she looked at him and took a seat on her bed. He sat down next to her and gave her the meal he brought her. She miled some and looked at him. "Well i've made a partial decision." Serenity said as she looked at him as she began to eat her breakfast. "Then you've spoken to your firends last night?" He asked and she noede. "Yes they said i should leave with you, if it my only way of suvival." Shesaid softly and he nodded, "Then you are going to o speak to your mother today about it?" Endymjion asked and she nodded."Yes" She said as she sigheed a bit.  
  
Endymion kissed her forhead and watched her eat her breakfast as he smiled. He knew it would be a lot for her to leave her home and family behind but if it was to be then it was to be. "I'm sure nothing will happen but we want to be safe." He says as he kisses her forhead and stands up. "I'm going to go do somethings that i should do before long, come to the gazebno when you have finished talking with your mother." He said as he got up and left her once again to her thought and to getting herself ready to speak with her mother.   
  
It wasnt long before Serenity was up and dressed and she had somethings packed ready for a trp that she was rather reluctant to take, that is if she was going to take it that is. She looked in the mirror and seeing how she looked she was presentble, so she left her room and went to go see her mother, and to make sure she was alright. So she left her room, her bags were packed and ready to leave if she needed to. Princess Serenity walked down the hall towards the large double doos that led to her mothers room.   
  
She sighed as she stood before them, the two guards standing there watched the Princess intently as she stood there and then walked forward. "Sorry Princess, but your mother is a busy and said she wants no visitors." The guard said as tehy barred her way into the chambers. "You dont understand, i need to speak with her about a vision she had last night." She said as she frowed at the guards. "Sorry Princess we have our orders, your mother has requested that she have no visitors." The guard said again. Serenity sighed and looked at them sternly as she walked under ducked under their barring of ehr mothers door and opend the door to enter.   
  
"Is there something you need my daughter that you would disoby my orders to m guards?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter as she entered. "I needed to talk to you concerning that vision you told me about last night mother."The princess said as she stood at the door. "Alright then have a seat and we shall talk, i knew you would becoming to talk about it." the Queen said as Princess Serenity walked towards the chair her mothr pointed to. "Mother, I'm worried about what you said last night." the Princess said straight out. "I take it you've been thinking of it have youmy dear." The Queen said to her daughter. "Yes mother i have, I have been thinking and Endmion, and my own guardiens have suggesed i leave with Endmyion when he gets ready to leave soon." The princess Said.  
  
The Queen sat and thought about this for a few moments. "You dont want to leave yet do you?" the Queen asked her daughter who shook her head "No i do not want to leave yet mother."The Princess said as she sighed looking down. "My dear daughter, I know you donot want to leave yoru home yet, but at this time you must, or you will most cetinly die, and i cannot have that happen to my only child." The Queensaid as she embraced her daughter. "You have alkredy made the decision to leave as it is, you just want to know if you have made the right choice isnt it my dear?" She asked as she looke into her daughters eyes. "Yes mother." The Princess said as she nodded. "These are my last days Serenity, and all i want now is for you to be safe... so i will be sending the crytstal with you when you leave." The queen said.  
  
The Princess looked at her mother in a bit of surrpies, and for the first time she saw the wear of age on her other wise youthfull face. "My time in this universe is almost over my child, and i would see you safe before the end, it is one of the reason i mad eht anouncment last night." The Queen said as she looed at her daughter who's eyes were tearing. "Do not worry Serenity, things will be ell and fine in the end, and when i leave this world, i will regret nothing, for i have waived such a wonderful and lovely youn woman to last the world ten imes over..." The Queen said as she kissed her daughter on the forhead.   
  
"Prince Endymion has just found out, he will be leaving for his home today, so this i will give you now, for the fairwells will be short today." Serenity said as she took a chain off her neck upon which the chrystal was held. This is the source of our powers my dear, protect it and guard it with your life, for if it is destroyed, you will die as the last of our fair race." The queen said placing the chain around the Princesses neck.   
  
"Now go you are packed already, and Endymion is waiting to tell you what he has just now found out." The Queen said, "Yes mother, and thank you, i know feel a bit better about my choice." The Princess said as se stood and embraced her mother before she turned to leave the crystal around her neck. The Guards looked at Princess Serenity a little differently now as the notice a change in the young womans face as she left her mothers room, apperantly whatever they had spoken of was of some grave importance.  
  
Srenity continued on out of the palace towards the appointed meeting place. She reached the Gazebo and found Endymion pacing around the gazebo. She walked up towards the Gazebo and looked at him, a man troubled with thought, at least thats what she saw. "Endymion..." She said softly as her heels clicked once again upon the marbel. "Serenity!" He said as he hurred over to her and held her close to him. "I am sorry I have ust recived word that i am to leave ere nightfall." He said as he looked at her, his face was troubled, "Will you not come with me to Earth, where i can protect you?" He askd her as he looked at her, he was extreamly worried.  
  
Serenity loked into his worried face, and knew her choice had indeed been made. "I will come with you, I found out not to long before you that you would be leaving, and i am packed and ready to leave with you, as are my guardiens." She said softly as she looked at him. Even as he looked at her he could tell that she knew of a sad future that awaited her own people. Then he noticed the crystal aound her neck. "So it is true then, your mothers last days are soon at hand?" He asked and she nodded "Yes they are, she bids me leave with you for my own saftey." She says softly as she leans agaisnst him. "We shall bard the ark at nightfall then." Endymion said as they turned to look out over the gardens that after today she may never see again. "Come along lets get your things to the ark." He siad as she nodded. Endymion offerd her his arm and she took it and they walked off back to the palace.   
  
When they both returned together for the palace they both noticed that the palace was rather empty, the Queen had called all of the servents to her chamber for an important meeting, Waiting near their rooms were Princess Serenity's perosnal guards and friends, however they were not dressed in the same manner in which they had been the night before when Endymion met them, they were all in their respective uniforms of color, Minako of venus in yellow and orange, Rei of Mars, in purple and red, Ami of Mercury in blue and light blue, and Makoto of Juipiter of green and sugar pink. "Princess, we are ready to leave when you are" Minako said as she stepped forward being the leader of the Sailor Senshi, the personal gaurds to the princess. "Then we shall go, bring yoru things as we are going to take my things to the ark, we leave tonight." Serenity said, the girls nodded and got their things.   
  
The 5 young women and one young man took thier packed bags of personal belongsings to the ark that awaited them at the docks of the moon. Once the items had been packed on board of the ark everyone looked back upon the place they had called home. By now it was indeed it was past mid day and night would be upon them quickly. "Endy, i have some place i want to show you before i leave my home." Serenity said as she looked at him. "Where is this, for we dont have much time." Endymion said, "It will be quick, come on." she said as she lead him away from the ark.  
  
It was only a few moments walk before Endymion heard the sound of a vast rushing river and the sound of a waterfall in his ears, when he looked around he found they were in a deep forest, surreounde by silver and gold trees something he had never seen on the earth, and when they reached the side of the rushing river and the waterfall Serenity turned towrds him. "You  
  
been able to give me something from your world, and so now i will give you something of mine, something we can take with us so that we can remember what wa here before we left." She said as she lifted the skirt of her dress and walked towards the river, where she waded into the shallow end of the water and piicked up something of the water floating.   
  
She came back from the water and walked back to him holding a seedling in her hands. "What is this Serenity?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile "It is the seed of a golden tree, the Elanor, we call it here at home, for this will be the last seedling that will be seen on this planet." She said as she handed him the seedling. "When we reach my parents Palace we will plant it there, and it will give forth many a Elanor Tree, and you shall be able to walk among them all the days you wish. He said as he kissed her forhead and took teh seedling gently in his hands. Together they walked back towards the ark where her mother was waiting for them.   
  
"This is the final farewell my daughter for this will be the last time i look upon your face, and that of those i have known from birth." The Queen said as she stood in front of them the Princess tried to hold back the tears of sadness that were coming to her at this final good bye. "Do not let your heart be troubled my dear daughter, everything will turn out for the best, and i will never be far from your side though my body may no longer be here." She said softly as she bent over to kiss The Princess on her forhead. "Good bye my daughter." She said softly. "I love you, always remember that." Queen Sernity said as she stepped away and Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, Princess Rei, Princess Minako, Princess Ami, and Prince Jupiter boarded the ark.   
  
Princess Serenity stood on the deck of the ark and lookd out sadly at her home, the palaace she grew up in and the forest of Elanor trees that she would never see again. "Farewell..." she trailed of softly as they began to descend into the clouds and the sight of her home dissapearing into the clouds as they began to decnend down unto earth.   
  
Queen Serenity stood there watching the departure of the ship the took her daguther to saftey and she cried, for upon her was now her death, for as soon as the ship was out of sight of the Queen the attack began.... That night the queen along with her guards and her people perished. She used the last of her power to stop the enemy. Inside the ark Princess Serenity gasped as she fell over the pain of the death of her home and her mother brought those tears she had been holding back to burst their gates. That was the last of the moon kingdom for many years to come.  
  
Yes Yes i know i said this chapter would begin with the meeting between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's parents but i needeed to lead up to that with something a bit out of the nrm for that, A sad departure from home is often followed with good tidings. So the next chapter will have the meeting of The Princess and her fiancee's parents... enjoy. 


	3. Many Meetings

Konichiwa minna-chan, I have returned from a rather long absence. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but things have been steadily changing in my life to keep me rather busy. As it stands I have also been revising all of my stories so that they are more up to my standards of writing now. I do hope you enjoy the work I put into re-writing these stories as I do them for you. Now on to the legal stuff. I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon as much as I would love to. I do however own some characters that will be mentioned at various points throughout the story. I do not write stories with the intent of sex. I can be reached for comments and flames at Serenity_darknss@artlover.com As always please enjoy the stories and continue to live another day.  
  
Months and Yeas   
  
Story 3 : Many Meetings  
  
By: Serenity Darkness  
  
Endymion ran over to Seenity as he saw her fall over, it was only then that he saw what had just happend, the pain that was across Seenity's face was unbearable,as he pulled her to him. The Sensi stood there watching with sad faces, whle they each had some connection with the moon, it was not as great as Serenity's was, but they all felt the pain that was in her for they knew she was grieved by her loss.  
  
"We should never have left the Queen there..." Minako turned to the others. "True, but you know as well as we do that we didnt have a choice, Princess Serenity is our charge, and we have to protect her at all cost." Makoto said as she looked at Minako. "If it had not been for the Queen's vision the night before we would all be dead right now." Rei said, Ami was the only one who had nothing to says for her mind was on other thoughts.  
  
Endymion listend to the others and sighed softly as he held the crying Serenity in his embrace as he rocked and comforted her as best he could. "Things will work out Serentiy, I promise." He said softly as he kissed her forhead. "I should have stayed... i could have helped her." Serenity said as she looked at him. "It may not have been your time Serenity, and your time is coming, when you will save everyone." He said as he held her.   
  
The trip on the ark from the moon to the earth was quite from that point on. Serenity had fallen asleep in Endymion's arms from her tears, and the pain of her loss, her guardiens werent far away from the two of them and they were each lost in their ow thoughts and memories of the planet that they had lived on for 16 years, and Endymion just sat there holding his fiancee in his arms as she slept, he could not stand seeing her this way.  
  
It was at least and hour or two before they reached dockings for the ark. Serenity had woken up but didnt not want to go onto the deck of the ark to look out upon the place that would be her new home untill her time came to return to the moon and revive the kingdom, however the other girls were curious to see what they would see before them,so they walked onto the deck of the ark. Ami smiled because of something she just rememberd and she was eager to leave the ark and enter the palae. The others looked around and saw that their was a red carpet laid and waiting for them all the leave the ark, and it was lined with men in arms, and 4 rather intersting young men were standing near the doors of the ark waiting, each were dressed in gry, with a band of color trimming the uniform.   
  
Endymion took Serenity's hand in his and looked at her sad face. "It's time Serenity" He said as he looked at her. She nodded and looked up at him. "Alright..." she said. she stood up and took a deep breath, she was now the last surving lunarian, and had to be presentable. With the crystal around her neck and Her prince by her side did she leave the ark and she froze at the door, taking in the imense beauty that was earth.   
  
She had always dreamed of going to earth, and to finaly be here, even in a time of grief she almost for got the loss of her own home, but that was a hurt that would only be healed in time. "Welcome to earth Serenity" Endymion said as he led her to step on the carpet. Serentiy's gaurds came off behind her and Endymion. The four men that had been waiting patiently walked over to the group and smiled a bit. "Good evening Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity." Said one with white hair, he had seemed to capture Minako's attention almost imediatly just as she had caught his. "Your parents are awaiting you in the throne room." The guy said again. "Thank you Kunzite, if you would see the Princesses Guards to the rooms tha were to have been prepared for them, we will go and see my parents." Endymion said, as he and Serentiy moved towards the palace.   
  
The 8 guards stood there looking at one another, "I guess we should introduce ourselves since we are going to be working closely with each other." Kunzite said as he looked at the girls, bgut he could not keep his eyes off of Minako. "I am Kunzite, the head of Prince Endymion's personal guieds. This is Nephrite, Zoycite and Jedaite." He said pointing to each male in turn. Nephrite was brown eyed and green haird, Jedite was Blond with blue eyes and Zoycite was blond with blue eyes as well, but hsi was longer.   
  
The girls nodded to each as Minako stepd forward. "It is nice to meet you all, i am Princess Minako of Venus, head of Princess Serentiy's persoanl guards, these are my comrades, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars and Princess Makoto from Jupiter." She said as each girl steped forward and bowed. As if their uniforms werent enought, short skirts and heels with gloves, and each wore a smiple tiara in their hair, they were also princesses, each of the guards stood there for shock in a moment when something hit them.   
  
"Did you say she's the Princess of Mercury?" Zoycite asked as he stepped up as he looked at Ami a bit causing her to blush. "Yes I'm." Ami said as she looked at Zoycite, "Then i think you know who the queen is here?" He asked again as he looked at her. "Yes i do, she is my sister Amber." Ami said with a smile, "I was hoping to see her soon." The others looked at Ami in a bit of surprise they did not knwo that Ami and the Queen of earth were related, but that made things a bit easier on them all. The 8 guards walked into the palace.   
  
Serneity and Endmyion had just enterd the throne room and his father King Damion and his mother Queen Amber were sitting upon the thrones and both of them stood. Serenity tried her hardest to look like nothing was wrong, but Amber could see through it. "Do not let your heart grieve for the loss of your mother." Amber said as Serenity looked at her in surprise. "H..h...how did you know?" Serenity asked, forgetting her manners, but no one cared about formalities at that moment, there was a hurt to mend. "I was a friend of your mothers, one of her own guardiens, untill i married." Amber said.  
  
Serenity looked closely at Queen Amber and blinked she had seen her before, when she was but a child. "Yes i am Ami's sister, it was to Ami that i passed on my powers of the planet Mercury." Amber said as she looked at Serentiy, Endymion was a bit surprised, for he had never know his mother was not of earth, but at the moment that didnt matter.  
  
"Come along let us sit and eat, i'm sure you both must be famished, and if your apitite is anything like your mothers Princess, then you will indeed be starveed." Dameon said, it was a that moment that Sereniy's stomach begang to grubmnle causing her to blush.  
  
Evryone in the room including Serenity laughed, it was really the first time since she had laughed since she left the moon. They walked from the throne room towards the dining room, Amber and Damion in front, and Serenity and Endymion following behind. When they reached the dining room it was already set for a large meal, and both guards of the prince and princess were there waiting for them to arrive, they had seemed to have some rather good conversations.   
  
Everyone sat down to the table, The king and queen at the ends of the table, Serenity and her friends on the right hand of th Queen and Endymion and his friends on the right hand of the King. The meal was rather quite as each was engorssed in their own thoughts. it was Ami who was the first to speak. Ami had turned to her older sister and smiled "Amber, it's nice to see you, i never though it would be here were i would next see you." she said looking at her sister and smiled. Amber smiled back "I know, it was quite by accident at first that i ended up here of all places... but i've grown to love it as much as i love home." Amber said as she smiled.   
  
Serenity looked up and smiled. "Ma'am what was it like when you were going up?" Serenity asked Amber as she smiled. Well, lets see it was much like your childhood i would think, or i should say Ami's childhood, as most of us all grew up rather fast to be able to protect your mother, as your own garudians. It was a very intersting experince indeed." Amber finished as she smiled. The other girls nodded and smiled happily as they listend. The meal continued like this for many a hour in this manner, with someone asking a question about a palnet or childhood.  
  
Serenity looked up and smiled "What was it like growing up on earth Sir?" Serenity asked Daimon, the only one who had not spoken, "Well it was different than growing up here than of course your childhood ont he moon. While you have indeed grown slower than most of us, because of your postion, as Endymion has as well. Here i grew up at the rate of most normal earlthings, and i am old, due soon to my own end, but not for many more years i'm sure. It will be quite something, The flowers here, as i'm sure you have enjoyed on yoru own." damion said as he looked at her.   
  
"Speaking of flowers father, we have something we would like to plan here." Endymion said as he looked at his father. "Oh and what would that be?" Damion asked. "It is the see of the Elanor tree, it's the last one i've found at home..." Serenity started, Amber looked at Serenity in surprise. "It has been ages since I have seen one of those trees, you shall plant it and you shall have your own garden here Serenity, for i to have some seeds from each of the plantas, and of course from your own home." Amber said. Serenity gasps and smiles "Oh thank you... thank you..." Serenity smiled as she walked and huged Amber.  
  
Amber hugged back and she smiles "Would you like to come with me to plant it now?" AMber nodded. Serenity nodded as she smiles "Yes i would love to." Sereniyt said as Ambger stood. "Then this meal shall be over, and we will now call this meal over." Everyone stood and left the table. Serenity and Amber walked towards and empty feild with Damion and Endymion following behind.  
  
Serenity stood in the middle of the plot of land that would be her garden from now untill forever and at that spot she placed the seed of the Elanore tree. She stood back for a moment and waited to see how the seed would take to the soil in the erath. It took rather well and imediatly took root and began to grow. Endmyuon had never seen such thing as the tree grew int a sapling quickly. Amber than stood next to her and mutterd a soft word as she threw up the other seeds that she had, a light breeze caught the seeds and blew them around the land for the garden and each of the seeds took and began to grow into saplings.  
  
Once they had finished they all walked inside the palace, Serenity an Endymion side by side. They took their leave of Damion and Amber and walked along the palace halls. "They like you.." Endymion said as he looked at Serenity softly and smiled "I know... but ..." she sighed softly, she had begun to think of her own mother, especially after the good bye. "Serenity, she wouldnt want you to be upset." Endymion said as they continued walking.   
  
"I know" she said as they stepped foot into anothe garden, this one was full of roses. This was Endymion's personal garden. "Endymion what is this place..." Serenity said as she had forgotten all about her mother as they stepped into the garden. "This is my garden, i've been growing it since i was a young boy." He said softly. She looked at him as she nodded and grinned softly "I love this..." she said as she stepped away from him and twirrled around, what was better was it would be right next to her garden, eventually the two would be connected.   
  
Endymion smiled as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and twiing around with her in the ari before he brought her back to the ground and kissed her softly "I love you Serenity" He said as he kissed her again. "I love you too Endymion" she said as she kissed back and they stayed like that   
  
Sadness has been turned into happiness, a garden grows with hope and love, and the love between the prince and princess flourish. A few months will pass where we shall see just how much that love has grown. A love to last all problems, thats whats next. 


End file.
